Onadus
|job=Aerial operative, deputy |element=Plasma |powers=Super speed, flight, plasma powers |mask=Kakama |tools=Onadus' Shield, Scissor blade |status=Alive |location=unknown |pron=Oh-NAHD-ehs}} Onadus is an ancient Toa of Plasma, and a former member of the Outcast Toa. Biography Onadus appeared before the arrival of Mata Nui into the Toa universe. After Tren Krom left Karda Nui, Onadus was sent there to guard the Av-Matoran that lived there. This he did faithfully for thousands of years, but he eventually grew bored of this role, and began to start quarrels with the Av-Matoran to pass the time. When the leaders in Metru Nui heard of this, they banished Onadus for "un-Toa-like conduct". The exiled Toa traveled to one of the southern islands, where he battled the savage Rahi that lived there and had dreams of revolution and glory. His life there was disturbed when another exiled Toa, Jethryn, arrived on the island. The two Toa clashed blades and ideologies, but Jethryn refused to revolt against the other Toa and escaped the island. 50,000 years later, Jethryn returned to the island, to find an aging but still strong Onadus, and asked him to join with a new force of exiles he was forming. Onadus, seeing a chance to gain control of an army and enforce his revolution, joined him. Upon joining the Outcast Toa, Onadus was re-immersed in energized protodermis, restoring him to strength and also making him slightly taller than the average Toa. After Jethryn disappeared to Daxia, Onadus ordered the outcast Toa disbanded, and left Metru Nui to pursue his own glory elsewhere. Traits Onadus is cynical, pessimistic, and argumentative. He believes he has a destiny to reshape the society of Mata Nui. He is also a strong aerial fighter, and diligent in delivering and carrying out orders. Powers and equipment Like all Toa of Plasma, Onadus could control plasma, and had an extreme resistance to heat. He at first wore the Kanohi Oculan, Great Mask of Immunity, but this was taken from him at his banishment. He received a powerless Kakama mask of speed, which became a fully powered mask when he was re-immersed in energized protodermis. As an aerial combat Toa, Onadus bore a pair of folding wings and foot-mounted jets, suitable for traveling the long distances in Karda Nui, while his mask of Immunity kept him safe from the energy storms. His equipment style was later emulated by the adaptive armor of the Toa Nuva. Onadus carries a shield as the primary weapon during his service as a Toa. When he grew stronger and larger, the shield was no longer effective for protection, so from then on he used it primarily as a throwing weapon. He also uses a Scissor Blade for close combat. Gallery Onadus1.jpg|Front view Onadus2.jpg|Back view Onadus5.jpg|Lower leg Onadus6.jpg|Upper leg Onadus7.jpg|Waist Onadus8.jpg|Torso Onadus9.jpg|Upper arm Onadus10.jpg|Head Onadus11.jpg|Right arm Trivia *Onadus had three versions made (all pretty bad.) Emekal is considered a successor to his design. *The character originated as a time-killer. Version 1 used pieces from all six of the builder's Phantoka sets, and thus his story became connected to that of the Phantoka. Category:Toa of Plasma Category:Plasma